Movie Night Surprise
by Roseflame44
Summary: Antonio has a surprise date for Lovino. He remembers a movie the lovably angry Italian used to love. For Spamano4ever !


**A/N**

**This is the gift for Spamano4ever for being the 25th reviewer on my current story. ^^**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Movie mentioned is real.**

* * *

Antonio smiled as he went through tonight's plans. He had a surprise planned for Lovino for their 6th month anniversary. He had planned on going to the movies, Lovino had been wanting to go out for classic date night (not that he'd admit it) for a while, so Antonio had gone and bought some tickets for a five o-clock showing of a classic Italian film. It was only going to be showing that day too! The 1987 Romantic Comedy, Private Affairs.

Lovino had said he had watched that movie with his grandfather and brother when they were young. So when Antonio had found out they were playing it at a nearby theater he was elated.

Now he just had to get Lovino ready for their date, said Italian was taking a nap on his couch. Antonio smiled and went over to the couch to sat beside him. With gently care Antonio shook the smaller man's shoulders. "Lovi wake up~"

Hazel eyes squinted as they opened, the brunette groaned softly and turned over. "I was sleeping bastard, why did you wake me?"

"'Cause Lovi I'm taking you on a date later so you need to get ready!" His enthusiasm was not returned by Lovino. Antonio sighed and moved so he was stadling Lovino, looming over him a little. "Come on Lovino! It'll be fun I promise. I've planned it all out."

Something along the lines of 'that's what scares me' was heard as Lovino turned over to glare at the Spaniard, though it wasn't mean or hurtful kind. More of the tired, why-the-hell-did-you-wake-me look. Needless to say the Italian was not at all a happy waker, even less a morning person. Antonio wasn't either but once he had food he was usually his normal happy self.

Lovino pushed the larger man off of him, letting him tumble with a yelp to the floor before sitting up on the couch. "What time is it and when are we supposed to leave?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Eh? Oh It's noon now and we've got to leave at four thirty I think." Antonio said as he popped up in front of the couch again, his chocolaty, wavy mess of hair had fallen in front of one of his eyes. His grin was as wide as ever as he looked up at Lovino. "What were you dreaming about Lovi?" Antonio asked him as he moved and wrapped his arms around Lovino's thin middle.

"None of your business!" Lovino said, voice stuttering slightly as his cheeks flared to life with a warm color.

"Aww were you dreaming about us mi tomato?" While the other was distracted he leaned up to steal a kiss from him.

"No bastard!" He mumbled something under his breath as he pecked the Spaniard back before pushing him off and going to get ready. Antonio watched him vanish upstairs before going and making them some lunch. It was a simple pepperoni pizza fusilli, but with added tomatoes. It was a simple dish, easy to make and he had everything he needed at home so he didn't have to go out and buy stuff.

Above him the water turned on signalling that Lovino had gotten in the shower. Knowing full well Lovino would take a bit longer than was neccissary he moved to begin cooking, maybe the smell of food would speed the shower and still leave some hot water for later.

True to his guess after the smell of food began to fill the house the shower turned off and shuffling upstairs was heard. Not long before the food was finished did Lovino make his appearance, hair still dripping but and only dressed in only a white t-shirt and Italian flag boxers.

"What are you making Tonio?"

"Food."

"No shit Sherlock." Lovino looked over his shoulder, head resting on his shoulder.

"Okay, well it's lunch. It's too early to go to dinner before a movie." Antonio said and pecked his lips.

Lovino blushed and stuttered before huffing and going to sit at the table. His eyes followed Antonio around the kitchen, occasionally flicking down below the others waist. What!? Antonio had a firm rear, he could appreciate that!

As if sensing the others wandering eyes Antonio turned and smiled at him. "Ready for some great food Lovi?"

"Of course." Antonio was a damn good cook when he wanted to be, though never as good as Lovino. Or, well at least the Italian wouldn't admit anything was better than his own food. Italian pride was a tricky thing to top.

Antonio nodded and quickly placed two plates down, one in front of Lovino and one where he'd sit beside him. With a skillful flick of the wrist he handed Lovino his fork.

"So Antonio what are we going to see?" He was curious about what the tomato munching Spaniard had in mind. "Hopefully nothing in that rip off language you can Spanish."

"Oh Lovi you wound me. My language is one of passion, you should know that~." Antonio said and gave the other a playful wink.

"Shut up bastard!"

Soft laughter came from the curly haired brunette. "You look like a tomato Lovi!" It was true a swirling pink and red color had begun to run over the Italians face. Antonio smiled, he loved every bit of the stubborn Italian and he doubted he'd ever love anyone as much. Every little thing was perfect to him.

He loved hugging and holding Lovino, loved how he turned red when Antonio complemented him. How he got emotional over things he wouldn't admit. How he would come to him for help (Though he rarely told the other how he got in the situation) and how he would stand up for Antonio against others. Everything. He loved Everything about Lovino.

After they ate the day went about like it normally would till it was time to leave for the movie. Antonio was practically bouncing and even more hyper than usual.

"Tonio!" Lovino yelled for the umpteenth time as he had the urge to hold the Spaniards shoulders down to keep his still as they made their way to the movies. Emerald eyes flickered over to Lovino as his grin got even bigger and his hand clenched on the printed tickets (gotta love those cheap movie ticket sites!)

"I can't help it, lo siento mi amor." He smiled as soon as the movie theater came into view Antonio was off like a shot, dragging a heavily protesting and stumbling Lovino behind him till he slide to a stop (Quite comically) outside the doors. "We're here!"

A lot of Italian grumbling went on as they walked into the theater and towards the halls with all the actual theaters, they'd go in and then Antonio would come and stock pile of junk food and popcorn.

Lovino picked a seat around the middle of the theater, it was obviously the best place according to him. No eye strain or neck cricks.

"Be right back Lovi."

"You better be bastard." Lovino said as he grasped his jacket around him, damn why were these places so fucking cold? It should be warm so no one froze there asses off like he currently was. As he waited for Antonio Lovino idelly watched the newest movies that would be premiering soon. _Captain America: Winter Soldier_. _Divergent_. a few that were already up,_ Catching Fire. _Most of them were action and a few romcoms that he got sick just watching.

Rustling and Spanish apologies showed Antonio was back from the concessions laden with two drinks, a large popcorn, and about five different he bought all of that no one knew. The last thing he needed was sugar and Lovino wouldn't eat it all that was certain.

"You always buy to much."

"I have to!" Antonio said, "I might need it later and then I'd have to leave the movie and I don't wanna do that."

"Chh. Whatever, don't go complaining when you get a stomach ache later because of it all." Lovino knew if that happened he'd be on nursing duty, not usually a hard job, and Antonio tended to be really cute when he was sick. Not that he look or anything! It was just cute that he wanted to snuggle and he slept so soundly it looked nice.

Lovino shook his head and waited for the old movie to come on. He knew it was old but he never managed to catch the name of it so he was curious why Antonio was so happy and excited.

So he nearly dropped his drink when the old crackling black and white film came on and the curving cursive letters crossed the screen. He was shocked, it was a movie he had watched as a child and had told Antonio about on a sleepless night when he couldn't sleep without horrid nightmares chasing his consciousness. So Antonio had stayed up even though he was tired from working and had played with his hair and comforted him till the nightmares ran from his voice and Lovino was able to sleep with all the comfort of the world.

He had always wondered if Antonio had paid attention to those stories even though he was half asleep most of the time.

Still shocked he turned to see a very happy looking Antonio waiting for his reaction, his words, anything for him.

Without any hesitation at all Lovino set his drink down and pulled Antonio into a kiss, nothing but loving thanks in there.

And that's how their movie went, they switched between shy and sweet kisses to watching the movie. And you know what?

It was fucking perfect.


End file.
